


Texting Therapy

by FlockPack, patheticvillain



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coping, Grief/Mourning, POV Multiple, Post-Episode: s02e20 Endgame, Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wally West-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticvillain/pseuds/patheticvillain
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO FINALE**Wally's death was a cause for mourning, that is what no-one would disagree on.But everyone coped with it differently, they were certain of that.After all, who else would be like them, and do something as idiotic as messaging a dead person?-Everyone texts Wally after his death as a way of coping.





	1. Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contact: Lucky Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948062) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



Ollie’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, eyes sightlessly staring at the screen.

He had to get his work done, but his fingers were frozen in the cold night.

Frozen like they were in the Arctic.

Frozen, like he was, while he watched the streak of yellow fade and disappear, the red and white streaks slowing to become shapes of two heroes, the third nowhere to be seen.

He grabbed his phone, and sent a message before he could regret it.

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

Ollie-Outie: The more time people spend around me, the more likely disaster will happen to them.🔄

* * *

Oliver looked at the symbol, watched it rotate continuously.

Wally had his phone on him when he died.

The message would forever be searching for the number it was sent to, unable to tell that the phone had been disintegrated.

* * *

Ollie-Outie: Especially kids.🔄

Ollie-Outie: I spent too much time with the original team, obviously.🔄

Ollie-Outie: I’m sorry for my bad luck rubbing off on you.🔄

Ollie-Outie: I’m sorry for what happened to you.🔄

Ollie-Outie: I’m sorry that you’re dead.🔄

Ollie-Outie: I’m _sorry_.🔄

* * *

A ding brought him out of his thoughts, making him jump, and he looked at his phone, eyes wide and hopeful.

* * *

**Dinah ❤️** **messaged you!**

* * *

It dinged again. He threw his phone at the wall, scowling at it. It didn’t crack, or shatter, or even make a satisfying bang.

He just HAD to make such a resilient phone.

He sat there, glaring at it for a while, before sighing and walking over to pick it up just as a third message came through.

* * *

Dinah ❤️: You’ve been working too long.✔️

Dinah ❤️: Come to bed.✔️

Dinah ❤️: NOW.✔️

* * *

He smiled softly. Kids shouldn’t go near him, but his wife was no kid.

* * *

Ollie-Outie: Coming✔️

Dinah ❤️: You better 😘✔️

Ollie-Outie: 🤣✔️

Dinah ❤️: Seriously though, I’m too tired for that, I just wanna cuddle.✔️

Ollie-Outie: Yeah guessed so✔️

Ollie-Outie: Im too tired too✔️

Ollie-Outie: Doesnt mean it wasnt an amazing joke✔️

Dinah ❤️: You were the one who gave me the opportunity to tell it.✔️

Dinah ❤️: Oh god, I’m telling the type of jokes you love.✔️

Dinah ❤️: We’ve been married too long.✔️

Ollie-Outie: Haha yeah✔️

Ollie-Outie: Dont regret it for one second though✔️

Ollie-Outie: ❤️✔️

Dinah ❤️: ❤️✔️

* * *

He closed his laptop, grabbing his phone as he stood up.

He would work and mourn tomorrow.

Tonight, he would just love the time with his wife while he had it.

Life was too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Dinah would use proper grammer while texting, and Ollie only uses it when it's important.  
> However, his phone automatically capitalizes the first letter.  
> If it didn't, he wouldn't bother capitalizing it himself.


	2. Roy Harper

Roy glared down at his phone, but a dare was a dare.

* * *

**You messaged ## ####-####**

Ro(g)y: Hey.✔️

Ro(g)y: I’m Roy, and I’m you’re text-door neighbour.✔️

Ro(g)y: Since my number is only one off of yours.✔️

???: oi fuk off mate✔️

Ro(g)y: oh thank god.✔️

* * *

He quickly blocked the number. That was one done, and he didn’t have to deal with it any longer.

* * *

**I Might-Wing messaged you!**

I Might-Wing: seriously dude?✔️

Ro(g)y: What?✔️

I Might-Wing: i’ll let you off because that guy was a jerk✔️

I Might-Wing: but you have to act like you WANT to talk to your next guy✔️

* * *

Roy frowned, looking over his shoulder, looking up at his rafters, looking at neighbouring buildings…

* * *

Ro(g)y: Where are you?✔️

I Might-Wing: in Gotham✔️

I Might-Wing: bg and i are just watching a recording of your screen✔️

* * *

Roy’s eyes narrowed before he opened the emoji tab, pressing the 🖕 a few times, but didn’t actually send it, waiting.

* * *

I Might-Wing: haha✔️

I Might-Wing: okay✔️

I Might-Wing: i get your point.✔️

I Might-Wing: i’ll hop off after you talk to the other one.✔️

I Might-Wing: and remember to be cheerful!✔️

* * *

He huffed, deleting the emoji.

* * *

**Bad Girl – BG Messaged you!**

Bad Girl – BG: ngl, we’re trying to make u a friend.✔️

Ro(g)y: Yeah, I figured.✔️

Ro(g)y: …✔️

Ro(g)y: What does “ngl” mean?✔️

Bad Girl – BG: what?✔️

Ro(g)y: “ngl.”✔️

Bad Girl – BG: not gonna lie.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: i keep forgetting how long you’ve been unconscious.✔️

Ro(g)y: Is “not gonna lie” part of your sentence, or is it what “ngl” means?✔️

Ro(g)y: Because it matches both.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: yes.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: that is 100% what i was aiming for✔️

Bad Girl – BG: but just,✔️

Bad Girl – BG: it explains so much sometimes✔️

Bad Girl – BG: like ur capitalization✔️

Ro(g)y: What’s wrong with my capitalization?✔️

_Read 9:48 PM_

* * *

He rolled his eyes, before moving on.

* * *

**You messaged ## ####-####**

Ro(g)y: HEY!!!!!🔄

Ro(g)y: I’m Roy, and I’m you’re text-door neighbour!🔄

Ro(g)y: Since my number is only one off of yours, Y’know?🔄

Ro(g)y: COOL, right?🔄

* * *

He wanted to close his eyes.

This was so cringy.

* * *

**Bad Girl – BG messaged you!**

Bad Girl – BG: thaT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY CAPITALIZATION!✔️

Ro(g)y: What do you mean?⭕

Ro(g)y: What does that symbol mean?⭕

Ro(g)y: BG?⭕

**I Might-Wing messaged you!**

I Might-Wing: it means she’s blocked you✔️

I Might-Wing: your message will be sent once she unblocks you✔️

Ro(g)y: Rude.✔️

I Might-Wing: i will refrain from commenting since she’s sitting right next to me✔️

I Might-Wing: …✔️

I Might-Wing: she hit me anyway✔️

Ro(g)y: Haha, you deserved it, LOL.✔️

I Might-Wing: omg✔️

I Might-Wing: no✔️

Ro(g)y: What?✔️

I Might-Wing: trust me on this dude✔️

I Might-Wing: no-one says lol anymore✔️

I Might-Wing: and the few who do?✔️

I Might-Wing: don’t capitalize it✔️

Ro(g)y: Like BG did?✔️

I Might-Wing: if she said lol?✔️

I Might-Wing: probably✔️

I Might-Wing: she knows what she’s doing.✔️

Ro(g)y: so loL? Or lOL?✔️

I Might-Wing: NO!✔️

Ro(g)y: But she capitalized mid-word, then caps-locked the rest of the sentence!✔️

I Might-Wing: just…✔️

I Might-Wing: “lol”✔️

I Might-Wing: no capitals✔️

Ro(g)y: But…✔️

Ro(g)y: You used them when you said “NO!”?✔️

I Might-Wing: no✔️

I Might-Wing: no capitals in specific words✔️

I Might-Wing: like lol.✔️

I Might-Wing: and did you just use “caps-locked”?✔️

I Might-Wing: just respond to your text-door number✔️

Ro(g)y: They haven’t responded yet.✔️

I Might-Wing: seriously?✔️

I Might-Wing: rude.✔️

Ro(g)y: There’s a different symbol next to my messages though.✔️

Ro(g)y: It isn’t a tick or a red circle.✔️

Ro(g)y: Would that mean anything?✔️

I Might-Wing: oh✔️

I Might-Wing: yeah✔️

I Might-Wing: that means the message didn’t go through✔️

I Might-Wing: send it again✔️

* * *

Roy groaned.

* * *

**You messaged ## ####-####**

Ro(g)y: HEY!!!!!🔄

Ro(g)y: I’m Roy, and I’m you’re text-door neighbour!🔄

Ro(g)y: Since my number is only one off of yours, Y’know?🔄

Ro(g)y: COOL, right?🔄

* * *

He frowned at the symbol.

* * *

Ro(g)y: HEY!!!!!🔄

Ro(g)y: I’m Roy, and I’m you’re text-door neighbour!🔄

Ro(g)y: Since my number is only one off of yours, Y’know?🔄

Ro(g)y: COOL, right?🔄

* * *

His frown turned into a scowl.

* * *

Ro(g)y: HEY!!!!!🔄

Ro(g)y: HEY!!!!!🔄

Ro(g)y: HEY!!!!!🔄

**You messaged I Might-Wing**

Ro(g)y: It’s not working.✔️

Ro(g)y: Nightwing?✔️

Ro(g)y: You there?✔️

Ro(g)y: My messages have the tick.✔️

Ro(g)y: Why aren’t you responding?✔️

Ro(g)y: Did something happen?✔️

**Bad Girl – BG messaged you!**

Bad Girl – BG: Nightwing is unavailable.✔️

Ro(g)y: 🖕✔️

Bad Girl – BG: ??✔️

Ro(g)y: I thought I was still blocked.✔️

Ro(g)y: I,✔️

Bad Girl – BG: We’ll discuss me kicking your ass later.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: Okay, this symbol means a text didn’t go through.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: ❌✔️

Bad Girl – BG: It’s more common, so that’s what he assumed it was.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: We weren’t really paying attention the first time you messaged him to the symbols.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: We were focused on the words.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: That…✔️

Bad Girl – BG: That’s Wally’s number.✔️

* * *

Roy stopped moving, his phone suddenly cold as he re-read the message.

* * *

Ro(g)y: Oh.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: Yeah…✔️

Bad Girl – BG: Oh.✔️

* * *

He switched back to the tab, staring at the number for a while, memorizing it.

He added it to his contacts.

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

Ro(g)y: So uhh… ignore that.🔄

Ro(g)y: Well, of course you’re going to ignore it, you can’t get it.🔄

Ro(g)y: Just…🔄

Ro(g)y: Oops?🔄

Ro(g)y: Yeah.🔄

Ro(g)y: Oops.🔄

**You messaged Bad Girl – BG**

Ro(g)y: Is he alright?✔️

Bad Girl – BG: He’ll get there.✔️

Ro(g)y: …✔️

Ro(g)y: Could you stop monitering my phone for a few hours?✔️

Ro(g)y: And texting?✔️

Ro(g)y: I just…✔️

Ro(g)y: I need some time alone.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: Sure thing.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: See you later, Roy.✔️

Ro(g)y: Later.✔️

* * *

Five minutes passed. Ten.

He hoped Batgirl had stopped watching by then.

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

Ro(g)y: We miss you.🔄

Ro(g)y: Or at least Nightwing does.🔄

Ro(g)y: I think I made him cry.🔄

Ro(g)y: I feel like a dick.🔄

Ro(g)y: I want to say I miss you too.🔄

Ro(g)y: But I barely know you.🔄

Ro(g)y: The other roy was your friend.🔄

Ro(g)y: Not me.🔄

Ro(g)y: I don’t deserve to miss you.🔄

* * *

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

Ro(g)y: This is such a huge part of my life.🔄

Ro(g)y: The superhero gig.🔄

Ro(g)y: But he’s lived it longer.🔄

Ro(g)y: Sometimes it doesn’t feel like he’s the clone, y’know?🔄

* * *

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

Ro(g)y: He’s re-named himself.🔄

Ro(g)y: He’s called Will now.🔄

Ro(g)y: It’s not right.🔄

Ro(g)y: He’s more Roy than I am.🔄

Ro(g)y: I should be Will.🔄

Ro(g)y: I should be the copy.🔄

Ro(g)y: I don’t deserve to be the “OG” Roy.🔄

Ro(g)y: I’m an asshole.🔄

**You changed your name to ARSEnal.**

ARSEnal: Heh…🔄

ARSEnal: This can be our little secret.🔄

ARSEnal: Okay?🔄

ARSEnal: I’m still “Ro(g)y” in all the others.🔄

ARSEnal: I’m sorry.🔄

ARSEnal: I shouldn’t unload all my shit onto you.🔄

ARSEnal: But at least with you, I don’t have to worry about weird looks or pity!🔄

ARSEnal: Haha!🔄

ARSEnal: Haha.🔄

ARSEnal: Ha.🔄

* * *

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

ARSEnal: I'm sorry I didn't get to know you.🔄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick doesn't like conjectures, english is hard enough as it is, but he's fine with dropping capital letters.
> 
> Barbara doesn't always have the time for full words or capitalization. So when she uses it, she's being serious.
> 
> Roy has been under the ice for a long time, he's learning internet social cues slowly, but surely.


	3. Barbara Gordon

Barbara checked the message daily.

The 🔄 taunted her.

In any other message to any other person, the symbol might show up for a second or two before being replaced by a ✔️, ❌, or even a ⭕!

She would be happy for just a ⭕.

But this?

This was just cruel.

His phone got destroyed with him.

Just put a ❌ there and be done with it.

Don’t give her friends hope that the messages might someday go through if only they waited a few seconds.

Don’t give HER hope.

But still, she looked at the message.

Every single day.

**You messaged Wall-Man**

Bad Girl – BG: We’ve destroyed our MFD, and we’re on our way to the Watchtower.✔️

Bad Girl – BG: You just got teleported, right??🔄

Each day, she checked the message, hoping it had somehow finally sent.

It never did.


	4. Timothy Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL WAS NOT THIS UPLIFTING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.

Tim frantically typed.

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

TimTam: I MADE CASSIE CRY HOW DO I FIX THIS??!?!?!!!??🔄

TimTam: Wrong number.🔄

TimTam: Sorry Wally.🔄

* * *

He frowned at the screen, wondering what was wrong with this picture.

“Oh yeah. Dead.”

* * *

TimTam: Although apologies mean little to you right now, huh?🔄

TimTam: It’s still the thought that counts, right?🔄

TimTam: I meant to send it to Dick.🔄

TimTam: Although asking you would be better, huh?🔄

TimTam: You and Artemis had the longest relationship out of anyone I’ve known.🔄

TimTam: Oh, uhh… I’m dating Cassie, by the way.🔄

TimTam: [Tim&Cassie.jpg]🔄

TimTam: I actually have you to thank for it.🔄

TimTam: We realized life was too short to procrastinate.🔄

TimTam: Do you even care about who’s dating who, wherever you are?🔄

TimTam: Do atheists go to heaven?🔄

TimTam: Or do they go to hell?🔄

TimTam: It wouldn’t make sense for you to go to hell.🔄

TimTam: No matter who you don’t believe in.🔄

TimTam: Not after what you did.🔄

TimTam: You’re too good for that.🔄

TimTam: Too much of a hero.🔄

TimTam: Wherever you are, I hope you’re happy.🔄

TimTam: And full.🔄

TimTam: And have lots of shelves.🔄

TimTam: We all miss you.🔄

TimTam: We all love you.🔄

TimTam: <3🔄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love can be platonic y'all.
> 
> This Timothy hasn't become TiredTM yet. He still wants to impress his new family so badly.
> 
> Which is the ONLY reason he uses proper grammar.
> 
> This is the picture he sent: https://www.deviantart.com/angel-gidget/art/Tim-and-Cassie-Again-73964925
> 
> Give them some love y'all.
> 
> The original version had Tim thinking Wally was alive, only to have his hopes brutally crushed.
> 
> ...
> 
> Is it weird that I'm upset that it turned out like this?


	5. Garth

Garth looked down at the cheap phone he purchased, then at the number he had gotten.

* * *

**You messaged ## ####-####**

**You changed your name to Tempest-Garth**

Tempest-Garth: I wanted to thank you for your sacrifice.🔁

Tempest-Garth: That is all.🔁

* * *

He started taking the phone apart, ruining each piece methodically.

He wanted to give a last message to his ex-teammate without everyone listening, like how he couldn’t do with Tula.

He had no use for the phone after that, and didn’t want anybody to read his message.


	6. Raquel Ervin

Raquel looked down at her phone with a sigh, before sending the message.

* * *

**You messaged Wall-Man**

R&R: The wedding is today.🔄

R&R: You’re still invited.🔄

R&R: You have your own chair, and I’ll save you a plate.🔄

R&R: The cake is a gazillion layers, each layer a different flavour.🔄

R&R: What better reason to come back from the dead, huh?🔄

R&R: You don’t even have to bring a present.🔄

R&R: Hey, if you DO show up, the cake is yours.🔄

R&R: The entire thing.🔄

R&R: Please come.🔄


	7. Zatanna Zatara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can choose the names of their contacts.  
> Most people chose Wall-Man, but not everyone.  
> The name is intentional.

Zatanna walked into her room in the Watchtower, looking around until she found what she was looking for.

Most superheroes had two phones. One for business, one for civilian life. The Bats definitely did, she saw it first-hand.

* * *

_The team was curled up on various couches, messaging the others on the groupchat, when Batman walked in, and Robin cursed._

_“Guys, I totally forgot I had homework today.” He said, giving Batman an apologetic look that could somehow be seen through his mask. “I need to message my group to tell them my part of the project will be a day late.”_

_Various members nodded, before switching out of the messaging app. Various game noises were heard. No-one knew Robin’s real name, but they eventually found out English wasn’t his first language._

_He had trouble texting more than one conversation at a time, so everyone agreed to stop messaging him if he needed to talk to someone else._

_He pulled out his second phone, beginning to type._

_Artemis’ and Batgirl’s phones beeped. Artemis just opened the app, using the same phone for both lives, and Batgirl pulled out her second phone._

_“YOU ABSOLUTE DICK!”_

_“DICKHEAD!”_

_Both girls screamed at Robin, making everyone in the room jump._

_He looked confused for a moment, before glancing from Batgirl to Batman, who tilted his head slightly, confirming whatever question he had._

_It was silent for a while, both girls glaring at Robin._

_“I forgot Artemis was part of my group project.” Robin admitted. “And I didn’t know who Batgirl was.”_

_It was silent as they slowly processed what just happened._

_“So, my part of the project is going to be a day late, guys.”_

_Artemis stood up and stormed over, beginning to whack a laughing Robin repeatedly, punctuating each hit with a word. She was going on about him not telling her who he was sooner._

_Batgirl looked like her entire world was crumbling around her, whirling on Batman._

_“Does that mean you’re who I think you are?!”_

_Batman’s lips twitched. “Yes._

_“FUCK BOTH OF YOU!” She raised her hands in annoyance, before placing them over her face, beginning a laughing/crying combo. “I eat dinner at your place every week, and you didn’t think to tell me sooner? Jerks…” She huffed, before sitting up, staring at them. “Wait a second. AGENT A??”_

_“Exactly who you think he is.” Batman said, since Robin was too busy hysterically laughing._

_“Well at least now I can have someone besides Rob to get my inside jokes!” Wal-_

* * *

Zatanna forced herself out of her thoughts.

The point was she had two phones, despite not truly having an official secret identity.

Her superhero phone had Kid Flash’s number. Her civilian phone had Wally’s number.

Wally had grabbed the wrong phone that morning. His superhero phone had been given to Bart. His civilian one had gone with him.

And it wasn’t Bart she needed to talk to.

* * *

**You messaged Man-Wall**

ANNATAZ: first robin wouldn’t join the justice league with me.🔄

ANNATAZ: that, i understood.🔄

ANNATAZ: none of the original members wanted to leave the team.🔄

ANNATAZ: but when you died, he quit the team.🔄

ANNATAZ: he quit.🔄

ANNATAZ: he’s still doing vigilante work.🔄

ANNATAZ: but he’s doing it solo.🔄

ANNATAZ: i wish you were here.🔄

ANNATAZ: he would have you as his partner in a second.🔄

ANNATAZ: i would do it myself, but then we’d be living in close quarters.🔄

ANNATAZ: he wasn’t ready to tell me his identity yet.🔄

ANNATAZ: it caused a fight.🔄

ANNATAZ: we’re not dating anymore.🔄

ANNATAZ: i just want him to be safe.🔄


	8. Batman

**You messaged Wally West**

**You sent this number credit.**

BRUCE: Dick would be… upset if your number got disconnected because you didn’t charge your phone’s credit.🔄

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**You sent this number credit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that to stop a phone number from disconnecting, you actually have to charge it's credit on the phone, but hey, semantics.  
> Batman's keeping the number up, that's all that matters, not logic.


	9. Garfield Logan

Garfield slowly approached Nightwing.

“You’re… You’re just faking another death, right? I know I asked you not to anymore, but… It’s fake, right? I can keep a secret!”

“Beast boy…”

Hours later, he looked down at his phone.

* * *

**You Messaged Wally**

GAR: It’s just super-secret, right?🔄

GAR: You’re not gone?🔄

GAR: Maybe you are on a mission that even Nightwing doesn’t know about, right??🔄

GAR: …🔄

GAR: Please?🔄


	10. Red Tornado

Red Tornado looked down at the device he had acquired.

* * *

**You messaged ## ####-####**

## ####-####: I have noticed the others talking to you.🔄

## ####-####: It seems to help them with their grief.🔄

## ####-####: I was not made to feel grief.🔄

## ####-####: But I hope messaging you will help with mine anyway.🔄

## ####-####: I miss you.🔄

## ####-####: I care about you.🔄

## ####-####: I mourn you.🔄

## ####-####: I got a device to communicate with you, despite not needing it to talk to anybody else.🔄

## ####-####: …🔄

## ####-####: I am glad I am incapable of tears.🔄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters aren't going to be so short for long.  
> Some characters just have very little to say, or tell others.


	11. Dinah Lance? Queen? Lance-Queen? Queen-Lance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T MESS UP THE CHAPTERS, I PROMISE!!  
> IF THERE IS SUDDENLY A DIFFERENT NINTH CHAPTER, IT'S YOUR IMAGINATION.  
> RED TORNADO WAS ALWAYS THE TENTH CHAPTER.  
> YOU ALL JUST COLLECTIVELY AND ACCIDENTLY SKIPPED THE NINTH CHAPTER.  
> THAT IS THE STORY I'M GOING WITH.

Dinah frowned as she re-read the messages sent.

* * *

**WightNing messaged you!**

WightNing: hey bc, can we chat?✔️

WightNing: like, with the confidentiality.✔️

WightNing: but not in person?✔️

* * *

It took only a second to decide.

* * *

Blanary: Of course, Nightwing.✔️

Blanary: How would you prefer to do this?✔️

Blanary: A videochat, call, or through text?✔️

WightNing: text please.✔️

Blanary: Then I will delete the messages afterwards.✔️

Blanary: What did you wish to talk about?✔️

* * *

She hoped it was him finally ready to talk about his best friend’s death. He needed to deal with it.

She doubted it.

* * *

WightNing: wally.✔️

* * *

Oh.

* * *

WightNing: i'm not dealing with it properly✔️

WightNing: or maybe i am?✔️

WightNing: i'm not the therapist✔️

WightNing: i just…✔️

WightNing: i text him✔️

WightNing: every day, it feels like✔️

WightNing: it’s just i want to talk to him✔️

WightNing: and only him✔️

WightNing: i miss him, and only texting him feels right?✔️

WightNing: like, if i do it enough, it will take away what happened✔️

WightNing: like it will bring him back✔️

WightNing: it’s dumb, i know.✔️

WightNing: but the more i message him✔️

WightNing: the more it feels like he’s about to message back.✔️

* * *

It wasn’t hard to realize Dick was embarrassed.

He didn’t want to look in her eyes, and see any judgement.

It was times like this she hated the confidential nature of her job.

It would be so much simpler if she told him that Kaldur expressed his doubts to Wally. That Tim asked for advice. That Bruce kept the number up for the express purpose of everyone being able to message him.

He was hardly the first person to ask her about what they were doing.

And she couldn’t tell a. Single. Person.

She couldn’t tell them they were all going through the exact same thing. If she could, she could help them go to eachother, and have them heal through eachother.

But all she could do was give subtle hints.

The bats could figure out from her posture that he wasn't the first to ask this of her.

But they weren't in person.

* * *

Blanary: Have you heard of the Rubber Ducky Theory?✔️

WightNing: what.✔️

Blanary: Was that a no, or to express confusion at the topic?✔️

WightNing: both.✔️

WightNing: i am so confused right now.✔️

Blanary: Rubber Duck Debugging is when a programmer explained the code to a rubber duck in hope of finding a bug in the program.✔️

Blanary: By explaining it as simply as possible to the duck, they come across the simplest solutions to the smallest problems, because they overlooked it, thinking the problem was bigger than it was.✔️

Blanary: Rubber Ducky Theory is the theory that explaining things as if teaching someone who never dealt with the problem before, and doesn’t understand the terms, will help you understand the problem better yourself.✔️

Blanary: Even explaining what a word means can lead to an unexpected solution.✔️

Blanary: I use Wally’s number as my own Rubber Duck.✔️

Blanary: When I am pressed with an issue I don’t understand, I will explain the issue slowly in the text, and often, I find what I am looking for in my own wording.✔️

Blanary: My point is that you are not the only one who talks to Wally.✔️

Blanary: The chances of that is nigh impossible.✔️

Blanary: I might not talk to him TO talk to him, but I word it as if I’m talking to Wally himself.✔️

Blanary: Even if I figure out the problem mid-text, I still finish it and send it to him.✔️

Blanary: I give him progress reports, and tell him when someone’s problem is solved.✔️

Blanary: Then I delete the messages, to make sure no-one else can read them.✔️

Blanary: I feel as if I am holding the hope that wherever he is, he can still receive the texts.✔️

Blanary: That if Wally knows about the problems, he can look out for the person who has them.✔️

Blanary: I will even admit the idea helps me sleep at night.✔️

Blanary: For those who are texting him just to text him, however…✔️

Blanary: I would only call it a short-term solution.✔️

Blanary: I would advise that you eventually say goodbye to him, and leave it at that.✔️

Blanary: Leaving it for too long could cause you to become dependant on it, and the lack of response could be cause for serious mental health issues to develop.✔️

Blanary: Texting your issues might make you feel better in the short-term, yes.✔️

Blanary: It might even be a temporary fix, or your own rubber duck.✔️

Blanary: To calm you down, or to help you understand what you should do.✔️

Blanary: I will not lie.✔️

Blanary: Saying goodbye might hurt.✔️

Blanary: A lot.✔️

Blanary: It would mean finally letting him go.✔️

Blanary: And that might feel like you’re abandoning him, or even losing him a second time.✔️

Blanary: And that is perfectly ALRIGHT.✔️

Blanary: You need to say goodbye to move on.✔️

Blanary: To have a chance of ever feeling better.✔️

WightNing: what if after i say goodbye, i have more problems i wanna “duck” through?✔️

* * *

That was the problem with not talking face-to-face. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. But when a bat asks for help, even over text, it is best to just give them the help they need. Texting might not be as good, but at least it was SOME outlet for their emotions. All the bats were emotionally constipated, after all.

* * *

Blanary: Do not open his name up after you say goodbye. If you still want to talk, one of your friends, or myself, would be ideal.✔️

Blanary: But if you would rather it be something no-one heard,✔️

Blanary: A diary will be an adequate replacement.✔️

Blanary: Just don’t expect your dad not to know about it. 😉✔️

WightNing: haha!✔️

WightNing: yeah✔️

WightNing: he’ll know, but he’ll not read it if i ask him not to✔️

WightNing: he’s sweet like that.✔️

WightNing: thanks for the talk, Dinah.✔️

Blanary: Not a problem, Dick. 💛🧡✔️

**You messaged Deni-Wall**

Blanary: Dick misses you.🔄

Blanary: We all do.🔄


	12. William Batson

Billy frowned at his first phone, before walking over to his box of treasures, opening it up and pulling out the tiny strip of paper. His first text had to be a good one. One that meant a lot to him. And this number had been given to him almost five years ago.

It was about time he used it.

* * *

**You messaged Wally**

AdultingBilly: All the nachos and pineapple juice you want.🔄

AdultingBilly: I’ll get it all for you.🔄

AdultingBilly: Just…🔄

AdultingBilly: Come back unharmed.🔄

AdultingBilly: Come back safely, and I’ll be your slave for life.🔄

AdultingBilly: Bye then…🔄


	13. Jay Garrick

Jay looked to the side, carefully saying what he needed to as he watched his wife’s trembling fingers type up his words.

* * *

**You messaged Wallace West**

Jay Garrick: When I first started this gig… I expected to die young in a blaze of glory while saving the world. Maybe I would have a gal who would tell all her future lovers about the jerk ex-boyfriend who constantly skipped out on dates… Before finally never returning. I always felt like I should apologize to that imaginary gal for making her so bitter… But that’s not how it turned out. Instead… Here I am… Ninety-eight years old and still kicking. But I have one last kick in me yet. I’m going to wait as long as possible before that bucket gets tipped over. Because you had your blaze of glory… Not me. Here I lay on a hospital bed… My wife by my side… And dozens of superheroes keeping my company each day. And even with my mind… I don’t get bored. Imagine that. A speedster… Lying in bed all day… Each day… Not bored.🔄

Jay Garrick: But even then… I still had plans. Especially when Bart came into the picture. We took the kid in. And I think you know why. I’m not going to say it out loud… of course. There are Kryptonians in the Watchtower… And I think you’d prefer no-one know.🔄

Jay Garrick: (He’s dictating this… I’m typing. -Joan)🔄

Jay Garrick: It wasn’t your fault, y’know… We just met you too late… But I’m getting distracted. I know Joan and I didn’t have long left… but Barry and Iris had to focus on the twins. I saw them yesterday though. Don and Dawn. They’ve started moving their heads now… But I’m getting sidetracked again. I knew that once Joan and I were gone… he would have to be taken in by someone else. Raising twin speedsters would be hard enough… so we always wanted it to be you. You grew up too fast… but he’s still a child. Joan will try to stay until he’s eighteen… But that won’t be enough. He won’t be mature enough to be an adult yet. He will still need guidance. I wanted it to be you, but fate has a funny way of working out. You had the blaze of glory sacrificial end… And I wished you didn’t have to. I had the same speed you did.🔄

Jay Garrick: I should have run in your place. I only had a few months left anyway. You had your entire life.🔄

Jay Garrick: I’m sorry that I got there too late.🔄

Jay Garrick: See you soon kiddo.🔄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old people texting.  
> If you get confused, those of older generations were taught to use elipses (...) instead of commas like we were.  
> It pained me so much not to use commas.


	14. Iris West-Allen

Iris lined up the shot, smiling before sending it to all of her contacts that had been listed as family.

* * *

**You mass-texted Babe, Baby the 3 rd, Bro, Fave Nephew, Flash, Jay & Joan, Joan & Jay, Kid Flash, Sis-In-Law**

Mama: [babysfirststeps.jpg]💗✔️✔️⭕🔄 ✔️❎✔️✔️⭕

* * *

She frowned at the symbols.

🔄 

❎

Both dead, but only one number disconnected.

Both family, although not because of their speed, or blood. Family by choice. Sure, she was actually related to wally by blood, but she would rather not be. Or at least, not through his parents.

He deserved better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris only mentioned the symbols she cared about.  
> She has no time to bother being upset about being blocked.


	15. Roy "Will" Harper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic Villain helped me with my writer's block by writing this chapter for me. Go show him/them some love!

Roy sighed as he looked over all of his contacts. In all of them, he had been changed to Will, or some sort of joke with the word Will in it.

…

In almost all of them.

* * *

**You messaged Boytoy**

Royboy: just thought id let you know…🔄

Royboy: me and jade… cheshire are back together🔄

Royboy: dont know how long itll last this time🔄

Royboy: you probably wouldntve wanted to hear about this… but talking about these kinda things with any of the others would be… too hard… or too awkward🔄

Royboy: Dick would think its just about the sex🔄

Royboy: and sometimes it is🔄

Royboy: that’s why i can’t talk to artemis🔄

Royboy: and im not just trying to keep us together for lians sake🔄

Royboy: in a fucked up way… she makes me happy🔄

Royboy: Fuck… i hope i make her happy too🔄

Royboy: Sometimes I want to make her as miserable as possible🔄

* * *

**You messaged Boytoy**

Royboy: how did you do it? With artemis🔄

Royboy: make her give up the team?🔄

Royboy: i know theyre sisters and not the same person… but still🔄

Royboy: i think somedays she wont come home… I dont know how id handle that… i dont know how artemis does🔄

* * *

**You messaged Boytoy**

Royboy: me and cheshire are two broken people… and sometimes our edges line up and we fit together🔄

Royboy: …🔄

Royboy: …🔄

Royboy: and other times we just hurt each other🔄

* * *

**You messaged Boytoy**

Royboy: [lianatthepark.jpg]🔄

[Roy/“Will” and Lian are sitting on a set of swings in a sunny park. Both of Roy’s arms around Lian, holding her up for the photo. They are both smiling.]


	16. Kaldur'ahm

**You messaged WALLY**

KALDUR: As usual, I am back to being the leader.🔄

KALDUR: Theoretically, things should return to normal.🔄

KALDUR: But they have not.🔄

KALDUR: Dick has become sad, withdrawn.🔄

KALDUR: Superboy is calm and collected.🔄

KALDUR: You are not even here.🔄

KALDUR: I have not changed, and I do not know what is scarier.🔄

KALDUR: The idea that I have, and just do not know that I have.🔄

KALDUR: Or the thought that maybe I should have changed, and something is wrong with me since I have not.🔄

KALDUR: The first few weeks that we were a team, I was… annoyed.🔄

KALDUR: Angry.🔄

KALDUR: I was expected to live around literal children, guide them, lead them.🔄

KALDUR: I had wanted to be part of the Justice League as much as the rest of you, and was denied.🔄

KALDUR: But I could not outwardly show my annoyance, as my king was part of the league.🔄

KALDUR: And in doing so, I drove a wedge between my teammates.🔄

KALDUR: Not with keeping quiet about the mole, although that certainly did not help.🔄

KALDUR: But because I refused to let myself relax.🔄

KALDUR: My being uptight almost made it so we could never get along.🔄

KALDUR: It thankfully didn’t turn out to be so.🔄

KALDUR: Not only did we become a great team, but we became a family.🔄

KALDUR: And I am thankful for that.🔄

KALDUR: I never had a big family before.🔄

KALDUR: I loved my mother, and she was wonderful.🔄

KALDUR: No, not fabulous, like you all liked to point out to me.🔄

KALDUR: But she could only do so much in raising me.🔄

KALDUR: We had to be strong for each other.🔄

KALDUR: So I grew up fast.🔄

KALDUR: I was so much older than the rest of you, both physically, and mentally.🔄

KALDUR: And that annoyed me.🔄

KALDUR: I understood why you all could not join the league, but I did not understand why I had to be excluded as well.🔄

KALDUR: But as I said, my inability to badmouth authority made it hard for us all to bond.🔄

KALDUR: Even if it was only a few weeks, I wish we had become closer sooner.🔄

KALDUR: Because I will always beg for just a few more weeks with you.🔄


	17. M'gann M'orzz

**You messaged Where’s Wally**

Hello Megan: hey🔄

Hello Megan: so uhh…🔄

Hello Megan: Tim and Cass got together🔄

Hello Megan: i’m trying to get back with Conner🔄

Hello Megan: Dick broke up with Zatanna🔄

Hello Megan: Wendy Harris and Marvin White have gotten together🔄

Hello Megan: Superboy is acting as a “buffer” between them🔄

Hello Megan: His words🔄

Hello Megan: And that’s the goss this week🔄

Hello Megan: …🔄

Hello Megan: i missed you responding🔄

Hello Megan: we could talk for hours about who got together with who🔄

Hello Megan: But now, instead of a phone call, I have to text you🔄

Hello Megan: i don’t HAVE to, of course🔄

Hello Megan: but i have lost so much already, i dont want to lose our gossip sessions either🔄


End file.
